servant_x_servicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Yamagami
Lucy (...) Yamagami (山神 ルーシー（略）, Yamagami Rūshī (ryaku)) is a character from the anime Servant x Service. Appearance Lucy has neck-length black hair, brown eyes and round glasses. She has a single characteristic ahoge on the right side of her hair, which will move according to her current mood and feeling. She dresses very plainly that she is usually seen wearing a black turtleneck and white pants as she often cannot find clothes that fit her, which can be attributed to her large bust, despite her short stature, in addition to her inferiority complex. Once, she was seen wearing a dress made by Megumi Chihaya. Personality Lucy was teased by children at a young age because of her long name. She often ran into the library to escape the bullying and, thus, found herself in love with books. Due to said teasing, she developed extreme inferiority complex, thinking herself as plain and unattractive. This prevents her from dressing fashionably, even the idea of wearing skirt is terrifying for her. This also prevents her from accepting romantic approach from opposite gender, thinking that there is no way any man would like her romantically. Lucy is a very hardworking girl that makes her the ideal civil servant. However, it wasn't like she really wanted to become one. Behind her hardworking exterior is a thirst for vengeance, against the civil servant who approved her name without asking twice. She can easily communicate with other people and is very naive. This is observed whenever she is sexually harassed by Yutaka Hasebe and does not even react. Relationships Yutaka Hasebe Hasebe is a new worker as well as Lucy, and later it is shown that he likes to tease Lucy. He is seen persistently asking her out, taking her to dinners etc. Lucy has shown romantic interest in Yutaka later on as the story progresses. Further in the anime Lucy and him go on an "official" date. Megumi Chihaya Megumi is Lucy's co-worker and close friend, who loves cosplaying and making clothes, thus loving to make Lucy clothes and costumes (with other people too). She also dislikes Yutaka Hasebe for 'sexually harassing' Lucy, though she likes to tease Lucy too. Saya Miyoshi Saya is another new worker and close friend that started the same time as Lucy. Taishi Ichimiya Taichi is Lucy's superior, who is shown to be somewhat disheartened by her as she is more hardworking then he was when he first started. Kenzo Momoi Kenzo is Lucy's boss, who loves riding around on her head or shoulder, although occasionally is seen walking around with her. Lucy shows great care for her boss, searching for him when he goes missing, although at first showing disbelief at his form and later showing annoyance when forced to comply to his wishes. Trivia * It is revealed that Lucy's full name is Lucy Kimiko Akie Airi Shiori Rinne Yoshiho Chihoko Ayano Fumika Chitose Sanae Mikiko Ichika Yukino Reina Eri Ai Tamiko Chikage Emilia Julia Shizue Erina Chisa Yumeka Natsuki Ranran Rieko Setsuri Chikako Azumi Marina Hideko Chiaki Misaki Naomi Campbell Miku Yuka Masako Sachiko Nana Mutsumi Haruka Yuna Shimako Yukie Rin Sakura Kanna Wakana Hazuki Honami Ruri Mihane Momoka Himari Nozomi Futaba Mayuyu...(still continues)...Yamagami as her parents had a very hard time picking a single name for her when she was born, so they decided to give her over a dozen different names. ** The name Kimiko 'means "valuable" (貴) ('ki), "beautiful" (美) (mi) and "child" (子) (ko). *** Alternatively, it can also mean "lord, noble" (君) (kimi) and "child" (子) (ko). ** The name Akie 'means "autumn" (秋) ('aki) and "picture, painting" (絵) (e'). *** It can also mean "bright, luminous" (昭) ('aki) and "favor, benefit" (恵) (e'). ** The name 'Airi 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('ai) and "white jasmine" (莉) or "pear" (梨) (ri). ** The name Shiori 'means "poem" (詩) ('shi) and "weave" (織) (ori). *** It can also mean "bookmark" (栞) (usually feminine) or "lithe, bending" (撓) (usually masculine). ** The name Rinne 'means "samsara" (輪廻). ** The name '''Yoshiho '''means "good luck" (吉), "righteous" (義) or "good, virtuous, respectable" (良) ('yoshi) and "grain" (穂) (ho). ** The name Chihoko 'means "thousand" (千) ('chi), "beginning, for the first time" (甫) (ho) and "child" (子) (ko). ** The name Ayano 'means "color" (彩) or "design" (綾) ('aya) and the kanji "乃" is a possessive particle (no). ** The name Fumika 'means "history, record, recording" (史) ('fumi) and "good, beautiful" (佳) or "flower" (花) (ka). ** The name Chitose 'means ** The name 'Sanae 'means ** The name 'Mikiko 'means ** The name 'Ichika 'means ** The name 'Yukino 'means ** The name 'Reina 'means ** The name 'Eri 'means ** The name 'Ai 'means ** The name 'Tamiko 'means ** The name 'Chikage 'means ** The name '''Emilia '''means ** The name '''Julia '''means ** The name '''Shizue '''means ** The name 'Erina 'means ** The name 'Chisa 'means ** The name 'Yumeka 'means ** The name 'Natsuki 'means ** The name 'Ranran 'means ** The name 'Rieko 'means ** The name '''Setsuri '''means ** The name 'Chikako 'means ** The name 'Azumi 'means ** The name 'Marina 'means ** The name 'Hideko 'means ** The name 'Chiaki 'means ** The name 'Misaki 'means ** The name '''Naomi '''means ** The name '''Campbell '''means ** The name 'Miku 'means ** The name 'Yuka 'means ** The name 'Masako 'means ** The name 'Sachiko 'means ** The name 'Nana 'means ** The name 'Mutsumi 'means ** The name 'Haruka 'means ** The name 'Yuna 'means ** The name 'Shimako 'means ** The name 'Yukie 'means ** The name 'Rin 'means ** The name 'Sakura 'means ** The name 'Kanna 'means ** The name 'Wakana 'means ** The name '''Hazuki '''means *** 'Hazuki is the variant transcription of Hadzuki. ** The name Honami 'means ** The name '''Ruri '''means ** The name '''Mihane '''means ** The name 'Momoka 'means ** The name 'Himari 'means ** The name 'Nozomi 'means ** The name 'Futaba 'means ** The name 'Mafuyu means Gallery Date.jpeg 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters